FINCHEL ♥ - OneShot-Sammlung
thumb|354px|Google Hey ihr lieben Gleeks ♥ Wie ihr schon am Titel sehen könnt enstehen hier bald Kurzgeschichten zu Finchel ♥♥♥ Egal ob als Paar,Geschwister oder nur als Freunde... Schreibt mir eine Mail oder per Kommentar kurz euren Wunsch,was passieren soll... Ich werde aber auch eigene OS hinzufügen. Ich freue mich über jeden Wunsch Eure Sandy ♥ Status: In Bearbeitung Ich muss dir etwas sagen Rachel's Sicht: Endlich hatte ich das College fertig.Ich war froh dass ich es hinter mir hatte.Länger hätte ich es glaub ich nicht mit Cassandra ausgehalten.thumb|GoogleJetzt hieß es aber erstmal meinen Abschluss feiern mit Finn.Er hatte sein College ein paar Tage früher abgeschlossen,als ich.Der Tag heute sollte aber auch ein besonderer Tag werden für uns beide. Ich war vor ein paar Tagen beim Arzt und dieser sagte mir,dass ich schwanger bin.Ich freute mich riesig.Doch wie würde Finn darauf reagieren? Würde er sich genauso wie ich auf das Baby freuen oder würde er ausrasten? In meinem Kopf spielten sich verschiedene Szenarien ab.Und eine nach der anderen war schlimmer,als die vorige.Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und konzentrierte mich aufs fahren.Finn wollte für uns heute kochen und später wollten wir uns dann noch mit Kurt und Blaine in einer Bar treffen und feiern.Ich suchte mir einen Parkplatz und ging hoch in unser Appartment.Ganz zu Anfang haben Kurt und ich hier gewohnt.Als aber dann Blaine nach New York gekommen ist haben die beiden sich eine Wohnung gesucht und sind ausgezogen.Seit dem wohne ich mit Finn hier.Platz wäre auf jedenfall für ein Kind vorhanden.Ich könnte mir nämlich gar nicht vorstellen,es abtreiben zu lassen.Sowas ist für mich Mord an einem unschuldigen Wesen.Ich schloss die Tür von unserer Wohnung auf und vernahm den Geruch von Gemüselasagne in die Nase.Mmmhhh! Lecker! Finn kochte mein Lieblingsgericht.Ich stellte meine Tasche im Flur ab und ging in die Küche.Dort stand Finn grade und rührte etwas in einer Schüssel um.Ich räusperte mich kurz und er drehte sich um. F: Hey.Du bist ja schon da! Er stellte die Schüssel zur Seite und kam auf mich zu und gab mir zu Begrüßung einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss,den ich mit Freude erwiedertethumb|282px|Google F: Herzlichen Glückwünsch zu deinem Abschluss,Rachel R: Danke,Finn.Dass ist lieb von dir. F: Und wie hast du abgeschlossen? R: Ich gehöre mit Kurt zu den Jahrgangsbesten F: Dass ist doch super.Setzt dich doch schon.Das Essen ist leider noch nicht fertig R: Nicht schlimm.Ich geh in der Zeit schnell duschen und zieh mich schon um für nachher F: Okay Ich gab ihm nochmal einen Kuss bevor ich im Bad verschwand.Ich entschied mich für ein Sommerkleid und den dazu passenden Schuhen.Meine Haare ließ ich offen.Nachdem ich fertig war ging ich wieder Richtung Küche,wo der Tisch schon romantisch gedeckt war. R: Finn,dass sieht toll aus. F: Für dich mach ich doch alles R: Du Charmeur Ich gab ihm einen Kuss und wir setzten uns.Das Essen schmeckte köstlich.Als wir fertig waren,meinte Finn er hat noch ein Dessert für uns vorbereit. Während er es holte,überlegte ich mir,wann und wie ich es ihm am besten sagen könnte.Ich entschied mich es ihm jetzt gleich zu sagen.Finn kam wieder mit zwei Schalen Zitronensorbet. F: So.Der ist für dich.Ich hoffe er schmeckt dir. R: Danke Ich probierte einen Happen und es schmeckte köstlich.Ich legte den Löffel zur Seite und schaute zu Finn. R: Finn? F: Hmm? Er schaute auf und schaute mich an. F: Schmeckt es dir nicht? R: Doch.Natürlich F: Na dann iss doch weiter R: Finn,ich muss dir etwas sagen F: Okay.Was denn? R: Ich sag es einfach jetzt frei heraus.Okay? Er nickte. R: Finn...ich...Finn,ich bin schwanger.Wir bekommen ein Baby Er schaute mich mit offenen Mund an und schloss ihn dann wieder.Oh nein.Er freute sich anscheinend nicht. F: Du bist schwanger? Wirklich? R: Ja wirklich.Ich bin im 3 Monat. F: Rachel,dass ist...ist R: Du musst es nicht sagen,wenn du dich nicht freust.Ich würde es verstehen. F: Mich nicht freuen? Rachel,du glaubst gar nicht wie glücklich ich bin. R: Du freust dich? Er stand auf und kniete sich vor mich hin. F: Ja,ich freue mich und weißt du,wie du mich noch glücklicher machen könntest? R: Wie denn? Er griff mit zwei Finger in meinen Sorbet und holte etwas raus.Er wischte es mit einem Tuch sauber.Jetzt sah ich was es war. Ein Ring! Omg.Er wollte mir heute einen Antrag machen. F: Indem du meine Frau wirst.Rachel,ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere und zu wissen dass jetzt eine kleine Rachel oder ein kleiner Finn unterwegs ist macht mich zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt.Und hiermit frage ich dich jetzt. Willst du,Rachel Berry meine Frau werden? R: JAA Ich fiel ihm vor Freude um den Hals und küsste ihn.Wir lösten uns voneinander und er steckte mir den Ring an.Er war wunderschön. F: Ich liebe dich,Rachel R: Ich liebe dich auch,Finn Wir küssten uns wieder und in diesem Moment wusste ich,dass wir für immer zusammen bleiben würden! ENDE Alte Gefühle Finn's Sicht: Endlich hatte ich alles eingepackt.Jetzt musste ich nur noch zum Flughafen und dann hieß es New York,ich komme.Beziehungsweise Rachel,ich komme.Ich liebte sie nämlich immer noch.Ich hatte nie aufgehört sie zu lieben.Doch ich ließ,sie damals gehen damit sie ihre Träume verwirklichen konnte.Und dass war glaube ich ein Fehler.Denn seit dem sind 2 Jahre vergangen und seit dem ist sie auch mit diesem Brody zusammen.Ich kann diesen Typen echt nicht leiden.Aber Rachel zu liebe ,ließ ich es ihr nicht merken.Denn wir sind trotz allem dem,sehr gute Freunde geworden.Und diese Freundschaft ist mir wichtig.Sie ist mir wichtig.Und in letzter Zeit musste ich immer öffters an sie denken und gestern kam mir dann der Geistesblitz.Ich liebte sie noch und ich wollte sie wieder haben.Also buchte ich den nächsten Flug nach New York.Ich schaute auf die Uhr.In einer Stunde fliegt der Flieger und nach weiteren 2 Stunden landet er.Dann habe ich noch genügend Zeit,mir vorüber gehend ein Hotel zu suchen und dann zu Rachel zu gehen. * 4 Stunden später Endlich hatte ich ein Hotel gefunden.Ich ging schnell duschen und zog mir meine besten Klamotten an.Dann schrieb ich Rachel eine SMS. Hey Rachel,was machst du grade? Finn Kurz darauf piepte es. Hey Finn.Ich bin grade im Central Park und bin etwas spazieren. Und was machst du grade? Rachel Central Park! Dabei musste ich an die Nationals denken,wo wir unser Arbeitsdate hatten und ich „Pretending“ für sie schrieb.Ich schnappte mir meine Jacke und fuhr mit einem Taxi zum Park.Dort angekommen,rufte ich sie an.Nach dem dritten Klingeln nahm sie schon ab. R: Finn! Hey,wie geht es dir? F: Gut und dir? R: Mir geht’s auch gut.Was machst du grade? F: Ich bin spazieren und du? R: Lustig.Ich auch F: Wo bist du denn gerade? R: Ich laufe grade zur Brücke.Dabei muss ich an unser Arbeitsdate von damals denken.Weißt du noch?thumb|270px|Google F: Ja,dass weiß ich noch. R: Dass war ein toller Tag. F: Allerdings.Und sonst so bei dir? Gibt es irgendetwas neues? R: Nein,eigentlich nicht und bei dir? F: Nein auch nicht,außer dass ich dich vermisse R: Ich vermisse dich auch,Finn.Weißt du manchmal wünschte ich mir,du wärst auch hier in New York bei mir,Kurt und Blaine. Während sie dass sagte bog ich um die Ecke und sah die Brücke.Sofort erblickte ich sie.Sie sah wie immer wunderschön aus.Sie schaute von der Brücke runter ins Wasser.Langsam ging ich auf sie zu. F: Was wäre,wenn dass so wäre? R: Na dann,würde ich mich freuen halt. F: Wie würde deine Freude aussehen? R: Ich denke,ich würde dir vor Freude um den Hals fallen Genau in dem Moment wo sie,dass sagte blieb ich etwas vor ihr stehen. F: Dann mach es doch. R: Haha,Finn.Du bist in Lima und ich hier.Wie soll dass gehen? F: In dem du dich einfach mal umdrehst. R: Was? Sie drehte sich in meine Richtung und erblickte mich.Sie sah mich an wie ein Geist zuerst,aber dann hatte sie ihr wunderschönes Lächeln und sie rannte auf mich zu. Ich öffnete meine Arme und sie sprang hinein.Langsam zog ich ihren Duft ein und wir lösten uns voneinader. R: Finn!? Was? Wie? Was machst du hier? F: Ich habe beschlossen nach New York zu ziehen R: Aber wieso? F: Wegen dir R: Wegen mir? F: Ja.Denn weißt du Rachel.Ich muss dir etwas sagen R: Was denn? Ich nahm ihre Hand und schaute ihr intensiv in die Augen. F: Rachel,ich liebe dich.Dass hab ich immer und dass werde ich immer.Ich hatte nie aufgehört dich zu lieben.Und ich weiß,als ich damals gehen ließ,war ein Fehler,aber nur so konntest du deine Träume verwirklichen.Und in den letzten 2 Jahren in dem wir nur befreundet waren,bin ich innerlich ein Stück immer gestorben,wenn ich dich mit Brody sah.Und ich hoffe,dass du auch diese alten Gefühle für mich hast. R: Finn,ich weiß nicht,was ich sagen soll.Ich...ich muss dir aber was gestehen,wenn wir schon dabei sind. F: Was denn? R: Ich liebe dich auch noch immer.Und ich will auch mit dir zusammen sein.Aber ich bin nun mal mit Brody zusammen und ich bin... F: Du bist was? R: Vor etwa einer Stunde,hat Brody mir einen Antrag gemacht und ich habe ihn angenommen.Finn,ich bin verlobt. Dass war wie ein Messerstich ins Herz.Meine Rachel.Verlobt mit diesem Idioten.Nein,dass durfte nicht sein. F: Rachel,ich liebe dich.Und ich bin hier.Nur wegen dir! Ich konnte nicht einfach und küsste sie.Sie erwiederte. F: Ich liebe dich,Rachel R: Ich liebe dich auch,Finn.Aber ich bin jetzt verlobt F: Dann lös die Verlobung auf,wenn du mich wirklich liebst Sie schaute kurz runter und dann wieder auf. R: Ich brauch etwas Zeit.Okay? Treffen wir uns nachher wieder hier? Sagen wir um 18 Uhr? F: Okay.Ich werde da sein.Aber du kommst bitte nur wenn du dir wirklich sicher bist.Okay? R: Okay.Machs gut! Sie gab mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand dann.Ich hoffte von ganzem Herzen,dass sie nachher kommt. * 2 Stunden später Jetzt war es schon 10 Minuten nach 18 Uhr.Sie kam nicht.Sie hatte sich also für Brody entschieden.Ich drehte mich um und wollte grade gehen,als eine Stimme vernahm. R: FINN! Ich drehte mich um.Es war Rachel.Sie rannte auf mich und küsste mich dann.Ich erwiederte. F: Du bist hier! Du bist wirklich gekommen R: Ja,dass bin ich.Weil ich nur dich liebe.Und anscheinend war es auch Schicksal. F: Wie meinst du dass? R: Nachdem ich gegangen bin,hab ich mich mit Brody getroffen und hab ihn von unserer Begegnung vorhin im Park erzählt und zuerst war er etwas traurig,aber dann... F: Was dann? R: Er hat es schon immer gewusst,dass mein Herz nur dir gehört und er hat mich gehen lassen,denn er hatte mich nie wirklich geliebt und er will dass ich glücklich bin. Ich strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht bevor ich sie wieder küsste. F: Ich bin froh,dass ich dich endlich wieder habe. R: Ich liebe dich,Finn F: Ich liebe dich auch. Wir küssten uns wieder.Und ich wusste,es würde nicht der letzte Kuss sein.Denn wir beide gehörten einfach zusammen. ENDE Peinliche Situation Finn's Sicht: Ich liebte mein Singleleben.Ich konnte machen was ich wollte.Und dazu hatte ich noch einen tollen Job und eine tolle Wohnung.Doch ich hatte das Gefühl etwas fehlte in meinem Leben.Und ich wusste auch was.Nämlich die Liebe.Klar,ich hatte grade eben noch gesagt ich liebe mein Singleleben,aber manchmal wünschte ich mir echt,ich würde mich verlieben.So ziemlich jeder in meinem Freundeskreis hatte einen Partner.Selbst mein bester Kumpel Puck oder mein Stiefbruder Kurt.thumb|258px|GoogleSie alle hatten jemanden an deren Seite.Und dass stimmte mich manchmal traurig.Vor allem der heutige Tag machte mich traurig.Denn heute war Silvester und vor genau 3 Jahren hatte mich meine Freundin am Silvester verlassen und seitdem hasste ich diesen Tag.Jedes Jahr schmückten die Leute in dem Hochhaus die Flure und dass nervte mich so sehr,dass ich wieder alles abriss.Heute war es auch so.Ich riss die letzte Girlande von der Decke des Hausflures als mein Handy klingelte. F: Hallo P: Hey Finn.Puck hier.Hast du es dir nochmal überlegt wegen heute Abend? F: Nein,hab ich nicht.Meine Entscheidung ist immer noch die selbe.Ich werde Silvester nicht feiern P: Man komm schon,Alter.Es ist Silvester.Die Nacht in der alles passieren kann F: Ich will nicht und damit Ende. P: Hmm,na gut.Dann wünsche ich dir noch ne guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr F: Jaja,ich dir und den anderen auch. Ich steckte mein Handy ein und schnappte mir die zwei Müllbeutel mit dem Silvesterkram und ging zum Fahrstuhl.Als ich grade die Tür zu machen wollte,hörte ich eine Stimme. ?: Halt,stop.Ich will noch mit. Ich ignorierte die Person und wollte grade zu machen als jemand seine Hand dazwischen machte. ?: Wie freundlich Es war das Mädchen dass neu in die selbe Etage wie ich gezogen war.Sie sah ziemlich hübsch aus.Braune Haare und braune Augen.thumb|264px|GoogleIch stellte mich hinten in die Ecke und sie blieb vorne gegen die Wand gelehnt.Sie schaute mich kurz an und dann auf die Müllbeutel. F: Es ist gesetzlich verboten die Hausflure zu schmücken ?: Ist nicht mein Schmuck Wir schwiegen,als plötzlich der Fahrstuhl ein komisches Geräusch von sich gab und abprobt stehen blieb. ?: Was? Nein,nein,nein.Dass darf jetzt nicht sein. Sie rüttelte an der Tür.Ich nahm es ganz locker.Ich musste ja nirgendwo hin.Sie anscheinend schon.Sie nahm das Nottelefon und sprach hinein.Doch niemand antwortete. ?: Das Ding geht nicht. F: Ist kaputt ?: Dann ruf den Hausmeister an F: Der ist auch kaputt ?: Ich muss zur Arbeit.Dass darf jetzt nicht sein F: Keine Sorge.In etwa 2 Stunden wird er es merken und dann wird er es reparieren ?: 2 Stunden? Oh man Ich setzte mich auf die Bank die drinnen stand.Sie stellte ihre Tasche ab und lief etwas nervös auf und ab. 3 Stunde später Noch immer tat sich nichts und langsam wurde es peinlich.Hin und wieder blickte ich auf und schaute sie an.Ich entschloss mich sie einfach anzusprechen. F: Du bist doch die neue aus Apartment B5 oder? ?: Ja,wieso? Ich stand auf und ging zu ihr hin und reichte ihr meine Hand. F: Ich bin Finn.Finn Hudson.Wir wohnen in der selben Etage. Sie drückte meine Hand leicht.Dabei trafen sich unsere Augen.Ich hatte vorhin also richtig geraten.Sie waren braun. R: Rachel.Rachel Berry.Freut mich,Finn F: Gleichfalls.Ziemlich peinliche Situation in der man sich kennen lernt. R: Es geht. Sie schaute sich etwas um.Und blieb mit ihren Blick irgendwo hängen. R: Sag mal.Kriegst du da oben die Luke auf? Ich drehte mich um. F: Nein. Sie seufzte und zog ihren Mantel aus.Darunter kam ein kurzes rotes Kleid zum Vorschein.Sie stellte sich darunter. R: Heb mich mal hoch.Ich will versuchen,es auf zu kriegen Ich tat was sie mir sagte und hob sie hoch.Sie rüttelte am Schloss. R: Mist.Kannst du mir mal meine Nagelfeile aus der Tasche geben. Sie bewegte sich kurz und dabei fiel mir das Band um ihren Hals auf.Ich schaute es mir an.Backstagepass.Sie war ein Groupie. F: Du bist ein Groupie R: Lass mich sofort runter Ich ließ sie runter und sie schaute mich wütend an. F: Hab ich was falsches gesagt R: Ja,hast du Sie stellte sich wieder in die Ecke und drehte mir den Rücken zu.Sollte mir Recht sein.Ich setzte mich wieder auf die Bank.Doch irgendwie tat es mir leid,dass ich sie als Groupie bezeichnet habe. F: Tut mir leid. R: Was? F: Dass ich dich ein Groupie genannt habe. R: Es ist besser man überlegt vorher bevor man was sagt F: Wie gesagt es tut mir leid. R: Schon okay F: Und was bist du wirklich? R: Ich bin Sängerin.Naja eigentlich erstmal nur Background,aber ich will noch mehr. F: Du singst? Darf ich mal was hören. R: Gerne. Sie sang etwas und ich musste sagen ihre Stimme verzauberte mich und nicht nur dass.Auch sie.Ich spürte so ein Kribbeln in meinem Bauch.Oh man.Ich glaube ich hab mich verliebt.Ich applaudierte F: Wow.Du hast eine tolle Stimme R: Danke Wir lächelten uns an und dann fingen wir an uns gegenseitig was über den anderen zu erzählen.Nach einer Weile schaute ich auf mein Handy.Es waren 5 Minuten vor Mitternacht. F: Gleich beginnt das neue Jahr. R: Meine Arbeit kann ich also heute vegessen. F: Scheint so. R: Dann lass uns doch eine kleine Silvesterfeier hier machen. F: Ich hab dir doch gesagt... R: Wir müssen dich davon befreien.Also komm Sie nahm einen der Müllbeutel und nahm ein paar Girlanden raus und schmückte schnell etwas den Fahrstuhl.thumb|180px|Google R: So.Jetzt stell dir vor wir sind auf einer großen Party.Es sind nur noch wenigen Sekunden bis zum Countdown. Ich musste lachen und versuchte mitzuspielen. R: Du schaust durch die Menge und erblickst mich.Wir fangen an uns diese Blicke zu zuwerfen Sie kommt langsam auf mich zu.Und ich tat es ihr gleich.Von außen hörten wir,wie sie langsam runter zählten. R: Wir stehen uns gegenüber und... Genau in dem Moment wo die Leute draußen „Happy New Year“ ruften,trafen sich unsere Lippen.Sie hatte wunderschöne Lippen.Wir waren so in dem Kuss vertieft,dass wir gar nicht merkten,wie der Fahrstuhl sich wieder in Bewegung setzte.Erst als sich jemand räusperte lösten wir uns voneinander und sahen den Hausmeister. ?: Sorry.Ich konnte nicht eher. F: Schon okay.Wünsch ihnen einen guten Rutsch Ich schloss wieder die Fahrstuhltür und drückte den Knopf. R: Was hast du vor? F: Ich möchte diesen Moment genießen. Sie lächelte und ich legte wieder meine Lippen auf ihre.Tja und so hab ich halt meine große Liebe kennen gelernt.In einem Fahrstuhl der stecken geblieben ist.Und zu Anfang fand ich es etwas peinlich.Aber es hatte sich gelohnt.Den 2 Jahre später hab ich ihr am Silvesterabend im Fahrstuhl einen Antrag gemacht und sie hat ihn mit Freude angenommen.Wie sagte Puck damals so schön, es ist Silvester, die Nacht in der alles passieren kann.Und dass ist es auch. ENDE Die erste Begegnung - Für Lia Finn's Sicht: Seit etwa einen Monat,war ich auf der Highschool zusammen mit meinem besten Kumpel Puck.thumb|134px|GoogleWir hatten es sogar schon ins Footballteam geschafft und ich wurde zum neuen Coarterback ernannt.Seit dass bekannt war,wurde ich von allen Mädchen angehimmelt.Sogar von Headcheerleaderin Quinn Farbray.Sie war hübsch.Gar keine Frage.Aber sie war wie alle anderen Mädchen.Dennoch fing ich an,mich mit ihr zu treffen.Und es war nett und ich konnte mir etwas vorstellen,mit ihr zusammen zukommen.Ich stand an meinen Spind,als ich Puck und ein paar der anderen aus dem Team um die Ecke kommen sah.Sie hielten jeder einen Slushi in der Hand.Ich fand,dass zwar etwas lustig,aber ich selber machte es nicht.Denn nur die Vorstellung den ganzen Sirup ins Gesicht zu bekommen,ließ mich erschaudern. P: Hey Alter.Kommst du mit? Wir wollen der neuen da drüben zu Begrüßung ne Slushidusche verpassen. F: Klar. Ich schloss meinen Spind und ging mit ihnen ein paar Meter weiter,wo ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und dem Rücken zu uns gewandt stand.Sie sah etwas komisch gekleidet aus.Hohe Kniestrümpfe,Ballerinas und irgendeine Bluse.Dass einzig positive war der etwas knappe Rock,den sie an hatte.Aber wenn jemand so gekleidet war,sah er bestimmt hässlich aus.Ich tippte ihr auf die Schulter.Sofort drehte sie sich um.Eigentlich wollte ich etwas sagen.Doch ich wusste nicht mehr.thumb|GoogleDenn ich schaute in das Gesicht des schönsten Mädchen,was ich je gesehen hatte.Sie hatte wunderschöne rehbraune Augen und ihre Lippen.Ich stellte mir vor,wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde,meine Lippen auf ihre zu legen.Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. ?: Kann ich dir weiter helfen? F: Was? ?: Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen oder wieso hast du mich angetippt? F: Ich hab dich angetippt,weil ich gehört habe du bist neu hier und ich wollte dich offiziell an der Schule begrüßen. ?: Wie nett.Danke F: Ich... Ich wollte grade etwas sagen,als sich die Junsg an mir vorbei drängten und ihr direkt ins Gesicht,die Slushis kippten. P: Keine Ursache du Opfer.Willkommen an der McKinley Die anderen lachten alle und Puck hob seine Hand für einen High Five.Ich klatschte ein.Doch mein Blick klebte weiter an ihr.Sie versuchte sich das klebrige Zeug aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.thumb|187px|GoogleAm liebsten würde ich ihr helfen.Aber dass ging nicht.Die Jungs entfernte sich langsam und auch ich musste mit.Ich schaute ihr noch lange hinterher und sah,wie ein Junge zu ihr hin ging und ihr half.Es sah so aus,als ob dass ihr Freund wäre.Irgendwie war es klar,dass so ein hübsches Mädchen vergeben war.Ich versuchte den restlichen Tag nicht mehr an sie zu denken.Doch es ging schwer.Selbst am Nachmittag beim Training. P: Hey Alter.Was ist denn mit dir los? F: Ach nichts. P: Wirklich? Du bist schon so komisch drauf,seit wir der Kleinen mit dem kurzen Rock,die Sluhi's ins Gesicht gekippt haben. F: Es ist wirklich alles gut. P: Okay Als das Training vorbei war musste ich nochmal zu meinem Spind,um ein Buch zu holen.Auf den Weg dort hin,kam ich an der Aula vorbei.Man konnte von draußen Musik hören und außerdem hörte ich eine Stimme,die sang.Die Stimme klang atemberaubend schön.Ich beschloss nach zusehen ,wem die Stimme gehört.thumb|262px|GoogleLeise schlich ich mich rein und sah,das Mädchen von heute Vormittag auf der Bühne.Sie war also nicht nur wunderschön,sondern hatte auch eine Wahnsinnsstimme.Sie sang mit vollem Einsatz.Als ich fertig war,konnte ich nicht anders und klatschte.Sie schaute mich mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung,Überraschtheit und Wut an. ?: Was willst du hier? Willst du mir wieder einen Slushi ins Gesicht kippen? F: Nein,will ich nicht.Es tut mir leid,was die Jungs gemacht haben.Ich bin selber dagegen.Aber ich kann nichts dagegen machen,auch wenn ich ihr Quarterback bin. ?: Du bist Quarterback? F: Ja.Seit kurzem.Und du? ?: Was ich? Ich ging zu ihr hoch auf die Bühne,so dass wir uns jetzt gegenüber standen. F: Machst du irgendeine Sportart oder bist du schon einem Club? ?: Ich mache Ballett und ich bin in fast allen Clubs dieser Schule.Auch im Glee-Club wo ich mein Talent zeigen kann. F: Ich finde deine Stimme echt atemberaubend Ich sah wie sie leicht rot wurde und sich nervös eine Haarsträhne hinterm Ohr klemmt. ?: Ähm danke. F: Tut mir nochmal leid,wegen heute Vormittag.Hätte ich vorher gewusst wie schön du aussiehst,hätte ich sie daran gehindert ?: Hast du grade gesagt,dass du mich hübsch findest? F: Was? Nein.Ich also....ähm Wir lächelten uns etwas verlegen an. F: Ähm,sag mal der Junge,der dir geholfen hat,nachdem wir weg waren... ?: Was ist mit ihm? F: Dass geht ich mich auch nichts wirklich an,aber...Ist er dein Freund? ?: Kurt? Mein Freund? Sie lachte. ?: Kurt ist mein Allerbester Freund.Wir kennen uns schon lange und außerdem gehört er dem anderen Ufer F: Ohh.Achso ?: Ja Wir lächelten uns wieder verlegen an,als sie auf ihr Handy schaute und sich dann ihre Tasche schnappte. ?: Oh Mist.Ich muss los.Meine Dads warten F: Dads? ?: Ich hab zwei schwule Väter. F: Achso ?: Ich bin übrigens Rachel.Rachel Berry Sie reichte mir ihre Hand und ich drückte sie sanft. F: Freut mich.Ich bin Finn.Finn Hudson. R: Na dann,Finn.Ich muss jetzt leider gehen.Aber vielleicht sieht man sich in der Schule nochmal.Und vielleicht tretest du einem von meinen Clubs bei.Vielleicht der Glee-Club sogar. F: Was ist dass für ein Club? R: Ein Glub wo man singen und tanzen kann F: Dass kann ich beides nicht. R: Versuch es doch mal.Vielleicht können wir ja mal eines Tages ein Lied zusammen singen. F: Ja vielleicht. R: Ja,also.Ich muss dann auch F: Ja,ich auch Wir hielten immer noch unsere Hände und schaute uns an.Keiner traute sich wirklich los zu lassen und zu gehen.Doch sie machten dann den ersten Schritt und ließ meine Hand los. R: Jetzt muss ich aber wirklich.Also bis irgendwann mal. F: Tschau R: Bye Sie ging die Bühne runter und verließ die Aula.Erst jetzt fiel mir ein,dass ich sie,nach ihrer Handynummer hätte fragen können.Langsam ging ich auch aus der Aula und zu meinem Wagen.Ich wollte grade einsteigen,als jemand meinen Namen rief. R: Finn!!! Ich drehte mich um und sah Rachel auf mich zu rennen.Sie blieb vor mir stehen und atmete erst ein paar Mal ein und aus.Dann reichte sie mir einen kleinen Zettel. R: Hier für dich F: Was ist dass? R: Wirst du dann sehen Ich hörte ein Auto hupen und wir drehten uns beide um.Da stand ein Auto mit zwei Männern drinnen.Dass mussten ihre Dads sein. R: Also dann.Ich hoffe wir sehen uns. F: Dass hoffe ich auch. Sie drehte sich um und ging.Ich war schon mit einem Fuß in meinem Wagen,als ich plötzlich eine Hand an meiner spürte.Ich drehte mich mit meinem Kopf um und merkte zwei Lippen ganz nahe neben meinem Mund. R: Ich hoffe du meldest dich Dann drehte sie sich wieder um und stieg bei ihren Dads ein und fuhr los.Ich schaute ihr noch hinter her und fasste an die Stelle wo ihre Lippen mich berührt hatten.Jetzt konnte ich mir,noch mehr vorstellen wie es ist,ihre Lippen auf meine zu spüren.Und ich hoffte,ich kann dass eines Tages spüren.Zu Hause angekommen ging ich in mein Zimmer und schmiss mich aufs Bett.Dort öffnete ich den Zettel,den sie mir gab.Ihr Name stand drauf und ihre Handynummer.Ohne lange nachzudenken,schrieb ich ihr eine SmS.Wir schrieben die ganze Nacht,bis sie irgendwann eingeschlafen war und nicht mehr antwortete.Ich beschloss auch schlafen zu gehen.Und ich konnte sehr gut schlafen,denn ich träumte von ihr,wie ich sie das erste Mal sah.Und ich hatte,dass Gefühl,dass wir uns auf jedenfall bald wieder sehen würden. ENDE Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Finn Hudson Kategorie:Finn & Rachel Kategorie:Finchel Kategorie:Rachel Berry Kategorie:One Shot/Kurzgeschichte Kategorie:Glee